


Elephant and a Cross

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Blood of the Covenant [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala is praying to Ganesha, and Capheus joins her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant and a Cross

Kala sat before the Ganesha and she couldn’t speak. She thought that coming to the temple would bring her peace from what she had seen, but it wasn’t. She had seen too much violence. Papa Ji being stabbed, and Wolfgang shooting his uncle, the ugly rage that twisted inside him: and therefore, inside of Kala. Kala had never felt that kind of pain before. She didn’t recognize the man Wolfgang became, didn’t know what to do with such rage. 

She stared up at the idol of Ganesha. His faded paint and the incense burning in front of him brought a stillness to her soul, and she felt a touch on her heart strings. Sitting beside her was a black man with a smile of such joy on his face, she could feel the rage and pain ebbing away. 

“Oh my god!” Capheus said, emphasizing each word carefully. “You have a beautiful temple! We do not have temples like this here.” 

“Really?” Kala asked. “Why not?”

“We are mostly a Christian people. Many years ago there were shrines everywhere, but now?” Capheus shook his head. “We follow Christ.” 

“There are many Christians in India, as well.” Kala said. “But Ganesha, no matter how little I deserve it, he watches over me. He has many more important things to do, and he still takes time to listen to me. I feel close to him.” 

“Ah! To have such a close relationship with someone as magnificent as Ganesha!” Capheus bowed to the statue from his cross-legged position. “You have a wonderful temple, Sir!” 

Kala laughed lightly. “I think so too.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, just soaking up the energy of the temple. When Kala looked up again, Capheus was gone, but the lighthearted energy he had brought with him did not fade. It was like a sun that lingered in her heart, beside Wolfgang's pain, and Nomi's curiosity, Riley's loneliness, and Will's courage, Sun's anger, and Lito's fear, and her own faith. 

They were all combined. She was herself, and them all, and they were all her. As she thought of them, and let down her walls, she found herself in a lab with her cluster. Riley needed them, and she would answer.


End file.
